sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox/Episodio 12
420px|center yy1BShbtVOQ Heian Spirit: ¿Realmente creyeron poder derrotarme? Suzuya: (Con un brazo sangrado) Rgh... Rgh... Sé... Que yo... Puedo... Rgh... Heian Spirit: Sólo mira a tus patéticos amiguetes, no son más que mierda que ha sido arrollada por mí. Suzuya: (Cae al suelo) Rgh... Maldita sea... Heian Spirit: No puedes ni mantenerte en pie, ¡eres patético! Suzuya: Rgh... Sí... Tal vez... (Tose) Tienes razón... Heian Spirit: (Levanta el tridente que tiene apegado a su mano) ¡JAJAJA! ¡ESTE SERÁ TU FIN! Suzuya: (Levantándose) Pero... Aún si soy... Patético... 250px Suzuya: ¿No deberías... Dejar de escucharme? Heian Spirit: ¿¡Qué!? Suzuya: Escuchar las palabras de... Alguien patético... (Tose) ¿No te hace imbécil a ti? Heian Spirit: ¡Jodido niñato! ¿¡Qué sabes tú!? Suzuya: Creéme, sé muchas más cosas que tú. Heian Spirit: Rgh... ¡Ya me cansé de ti! (Baja su tridente en base a Suzuya) Shine: Ugh... ¡NO! :::Se escucha un golpe entre metales Rensek: Ugh... ¿Qué... Qué es esto!? :::Se ve a Paradox Suzuya sosteniendo el reloj de Zuzuki en su mano, mientras Spirit trata de matar a Suzuya con su tridente Heian Spirit: ¡No jodas! ¡¡¡NO JODAS!!! Paradox Suzuya: (Levita y le da una patada en la cara a Spirit) Heian Spirit: ¡Agh! Shine: ¡Es Paradox Suzuya! Rensek: Shit yeah. Paradox Suzuya: Ahora Spirit, (toma a Spirit por los cabellos de la cabeza) será mejor que dejes de hacer estupideces. (Lo lanza contra el piso) Heian Spirit: ¡AGH! ¡IMBÉCIL! En alguna parte del edificio 250px Snow: Saki... ¿Estás bien? Murasa: E-estoy bi-bien... Snow: ... Murasa, ¿por qué siempre me miras de esa forma tan extraña? Murasa: Oh... Es que... Yo no te veo bien... Snow: ¿Eh? Murasa: Y-yo no veo bien... T-tengo p-problemas de la vista... Snow: ¿Y por qué no te has puesto lentes? Murasa: Yo... Snow: Murasa... Yo... Murasa: ¿S-síii? Snow: Tú me gustas, ¿ok? Me gustas mucho... Murasa: ... Snow: Sé que ahora me vas a... Murasa: Tú también me gustas... (Se sonroja) Snow: ¿Qué...? En alguna parte del edificio :::Paradox Suzuya estrellando a Heian Spirit con la pared Heian Spirit: YA (Se golpea) PARA (Se golpea) DE (Se golpea) HACER (Se golpea) ESO (Paradox Suzuya lo lanza) Paradox Suzuya: Ok amigo. Heian Spirit: ... Ya... Denkishi: Maldito inútil, yo me encargo ahora de esto. :::Denkishi se fusiona con Spirit 250px Paradox Suzuya: Esto no es... Death Spirit: ¿Creíste que te salvarías? :::Death Spirit atrapa a Paradox Suzuya entre sus colas y tentáculos Paradox Suzuya: ¡Tienes que estar jodiendo! :::Death Spirit estruja a Paradox Suzuya con las colas y tentáculos Paradox Suzuya: Rghh... No... No... Death Spirit: Niño, ¿esto te da miedo? Paradox Suzuya: Nghh... Death Spirit: Contesta a mi pregunta, ¿tienes miedo? Paradox Suzuya: Te voy a ser sincero... Ngh... NO :::Paradox Suzuya utiliza un destello de luz que hace que Death Spirit quede ciego por un momento y Paradox Suzuya escapa Death Spirit: Nghh.. ¿Qué pasó? :::Paradox Suzuya aparece detrás de Death Spirit Paradox Suzuya: Surprise motherfucker. :::Paradox Suzuya utiliza un golpe de energía caos contra Death Spirit Death Spirit: UGH... En la mente de Spirit Spirit: ... ¿Qué coño está pasando? Denkishi: Imbécil, estamos a punto de morir. Spirit: ... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Denkishi: ¡TRATANDO DE SALVARNOS! Spirit: ... Este es mi cuerpo. Denkishi: ¿¡Y!? ¡¡AHORA ME PERTENECERÁ!! Spirit: No. :::Spirit se levanta y toma a Denkishi Spirit: Ahora, déjame acabar esto yo mismo. :::Spirit absorbe a Denkishi Volviendo al mundo real Death Spirit: ... ¡¡SUZUYAAAAAAA!! :::Death Spirit comienza a atacar a Paradox Suzuya con sus tentáculos y colas Paradox Suzuya: ¡Eh! ¡Calma Spirit! :::Paradox Suzuya para el tiempo Paradox Suzuya: (Se posiciona detrás de Death Spirit) Ahora sí. (Vuelve el tiempo a la normalidad) Death Spirit: ¡¡MU- ¿EH? :::Paradox Suzuya le da un golpe en la cabeza a Death Spirit Death Spirit: Ugh... Paradox Suzuya: ¿Ya te rendirás? Death Spirit: ... :::Death Spirit vuelve a ser Spirit normal Paradox Suzuya: ¿Ah? Spirit: No pienso continuar luchando. Paradox Suzuya: ¿Qué? Spirit: Me he dado cuenta que me he estado perjudicando a mí mismo... :::Paradox Suzuya vuelve a la normalidad Suzuya: Vaya, no creí que reconsiderarás lo que has hecho. Spirit: Sí... ¿Y si hacemos las pases? Suzuya: Me parece bien. :::Suzuya le da la mano a Spirit Spirit: Jajaja... Suzuya: ¿De qué te ríes? Spirit: ¡De que eres un completo imbécil! :::Spirit toma a Suzuya del cabello con su cola Suzuya: ¡Maldito traidor! Spirit: Lo único que quería era encargarme personalmente de ti, no que lo hiciera esta masa amorfa de energía, ¡jajajaja! Suzuya: Mierda... Spirit: Ahora, adiós Suzuya. :::Alguien golpea por detrás a Spirit Spirit: ¡¡AGH!! Lightflash Shine: ¿Estás seguro de que ya has ganado? :::Lightflash Shine toma a Spirit y lo golpea contra el suelo Suzuya: ¡Je! ¡Gracias! :::Suzuya se transforma en Paradox Suzuya de nuevo Lightflash Shine: Jejeje... Paradox Suzuya: Ahora, terminemos esto. Spirit: Ugh... :::Spirit ve a Lightflash Shine y a Paradox Suzuya enfrente suyo Spirit: Eh... ¿Les... Parece si hacemos las pases? :::Spirit es golpeado por ambos y se desmaya Más tarde Long: ¿Qué pasó? Suzuya: Digamos que Spirit no nos volverá a molestar por un tiempo. Synth: Menos mal. Suzuya: Ahora, es hora de irnos a descansar. :::Todos se van a casa de Suzuya Ending 250px Unas semanas después... Raizer: Everywhere i go... Bitches always know... That Raizer has got a weenie that he loves to show... Bit- Aaaagh!! :::Raizer abre una puerta accidentalmente Raizer: Bueno... Creo que no pasará nada si echo un pequeño vistazo... :::Raizer entra ¿Fin? Categoría:Episodios